


Road Trip From Hell - A Pokémon Epic

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: AbsoluteControlShipping - Freeform, Astroshipping, FROM HELL AHAHAHAHAA, M/M, Only the proton for now, Passion project, Road Trip, They’re gonna throw up, bot from the car but from Petrel, he screams a lot and Archer gets queasy very quickly, however proton is gonna be in the middle seat, launchshipping, which might actually be bad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Team Rocket’s funds are through the roof, and Giovanni desperately needs to get out of the base. What else could a man do but drag his entire executive team with him on a road trip straight (or maybe not so straight) from hell.Join Giovanni, Archer, Ariana, Petrel and Proton as they all get in a car and tolerate the awful Karaoke, the endless arguments, and splitting headaches that come from being trapped in a car with some of your least most favorite people on earth.





	Road Trip From Hell - A Pokémon Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe “epic” is the wrong word for this fic. 
> 
> Pairings that definitely or most likely will show up:
> 
> Absolutecontrolshipping  
> Astroshipping  
> Launchshipping
> 
> I’m not tagging them (in the relationships bar) yet, I’ll do it when I actually end up making them a thing, but for how have this.

Ariana stepped into the open door of Petrel’s room. She didn’t bother knocking. 

“Hey, Bird-Boy. We have to get to a meeting. Get ready and be there by 1:30 PM.” She spoke in a dead tone. Petrel mumbled, curling up in his small nest he made for himself. 

“Hey. Hey. Hey, Listen!” Ariana finally got him up. She groaned when he looked at her innocently. She knew she was weak for his puppy dog eyes. He was very cute. 

“Ugh. It’s in seven minutes, just get down here. Giovanni is waiting.” She turned and left. 

Seven minutes. 

Petrel panicked. 

He got his shit together quicker than lightning, zipping past Ariana who was walking off to wake Proton. He had been taking sleeping pills recently which seemed to piss off Archer. He always took them too early and made him pass out during work. 

Proton stretched, his face scrunching up as he barely woke from a warm slumber. He was having a nice dream about Slowpoke… That is until Petrel ran into his room, screeching like a bird. 

“PROTON WE HAVE A MEETING IN FIVE MIN—“

“Shut uppppp I’m trying to sleep…. The meeting isn’t until next week…”

“nO, Proton! Giovanni summoned us for a crucially important meeting!!” Petrel jittered uncontrollably. He was obviously taken off guard by this announcement. 

“What exactly is this…. Meeting…. About, exactly?” Proton simpered, his voice showing obvious annoyance, yet mildly enjoying how shocked Petrel was acting. 

“I-I don’t know, I was just told it was important…” Petrel was hurriedly combing the fluffy strip of hair which ran from his forehead to his neck. 

“Okay, fine, give me a minute.”

“Then you’ll have two minutes to get over there..”

“Fine by me. I just need to find my gloves, wherever the hell they are…” Proton slid out of the luxuriously soft bed sheets he had recently gotten, and began to scamper around his room. Petrel nodded before running off to find the meeting room. 

Proton took a good while considering all he needed were his gloves. The commander took his sweet time making certain his hair was perfectly fluffed and wonderfully smooth. 

“Oh, I look wonderful~”

“Nobody fucking cares what you look like if you’re late.” Snapped Archer, whom of which peered into the room. 

“Come on, you need to be present. This regards both you can me, along with Petrel and Arianna.”

“Jeez, you don’t have to be so strict all the time, Archer!” Proton complained, grabbing his bag of eyeliners so he could work on his makeup while walking down to the meeting room. 

“I’ll say you tripped and fell as an excuse for being five minutes late. I at the very least care about you somewhat.” Archer grumbled. He most likely has been up since five in the morning, which caused him to feel disgruntled even towards Proton that day. 

They all eventually made their way to the round table in the basement, Giovanni’s prized Shiny Persian making soft meows as it walked from side to side, staying close to its master. Petrel nestled in a chair far from Archer, and kept his head low. Meanwhile, Arianna was poised like a blueblood on the right side of him. Proton casually plopped down on the nearest seat beside Archer, to the left of Petrel. 

Giovanni was between Archer and Ariana, coldly gazing at all of them. 

“We have quite a bit of cash which has been built up over time.” Giovanni started. Everyone was dialed in. Nobody dare speak over the Boss of Team Rocket. 

“So I propose that we all…. Use a little. I have been noticing all of you seem too up tight for your own good. Relaxation is key for a smooth team-centered operation.” Giovanni released tension by sitting back in his chair. 

“We are going... On a road trip.”

Silence infected the land with ease. Everyone froze. 

“What?”


End file.
